Haunted
by KoKoGronchan of Fairytales
Summary: Luca had been trying to cope through her nightmares ater Matthias' death. Will she ever find a way to end it? oneshot, drabble, and kind of a songfic dead!ghost!Denmark x fem!Norway


**[AN]: Ehhhh a random plot bunny from my head while I listened to "Haunted" by Taylor Swift. Seriously, Taylor Swift gives me too much plot bunnies. And I should stop thinking about DenNor**

**II mean it to myself**

**STAHP BRAIN CELLS, STAHP**

**Ah gosh, ehhhhh this is a bit of a songfic, but at the same time a drabble. I stink at writing songfics sorry ;-; please enjoy some touhy DenNor with Denmark and fem!Norway (with bits of SuFin and solo!Iceland) Oh and I called fem!Finland Tiina with two 'i's um I just like it that way... besides I have a friend who RP her and used the name "Tiina" too...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. Haunted is the best song ever that belongs to the queen of country music Taylor Swift.**

**Sorry I'll stop talking.**

* * *

Luca's eyes flew open suddenly. It had been morning, yes, but it was way too early, around two or three in the morning or so. _That _nightmare came back. It haunted her every single moment Luca shared with it. Mostly it included the annoying (and adorably stupid) Dane, Matthias. The dreams never seemed to stop bothering her ever since Matthias' death, just as bothersome as Matthias used to be. Luca slid off her bed that was filled with pink stuffed bunnies and started to scribble her newly dreamed nightmare in her notebook. It always felt comforting whenever Luca wrote it down; it felt as if she was next to Matthias, shakily telling him her another horrifying nightmare, while Matthias soothed her with endearing words and wrapped Luca in his arms with comfort. But that was all in the past.

**Dream #365**

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_

_**I had known it all this time**_

_**But I never thought I'd lived to see it break**_

**As me and Matthias walked in the secret place, along with the loud chit chat from the Dane himself. An abrupt shock went through Matthias as he went down to his knees.**

_**It's getting dark and it's also quiet**_

_**And I can't trust anything now**_

_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

**Then the "dark thing" came rushing all over us, making it even worse for both me and Matthias. We were all scared, yes, but we are trying to fight against the "thing". I never seem to trust that "dark thing" then again, I probably never do. It always seem to take me away from Matthias, which it always successfully do in the end of my every nightmare. I felt Matthias' health failing as he tried to hold on his life.**

**"N-No... it can't be happening," Matthias gasped out, his eyes grief-stricken, as his body started to waver and crumble to dust.**

_**Come o, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Can't breathe whenever gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

**I just sat there, burying my hands into my face, not caring if the "dark thing" is able to capture me. Matthias had promised he will always be there for me no matter what, and he's gone. As the "dark thing" suiddenly took grasp of me, I disappeared. Forever being haunted.**

* * *

Luca woke up groggily as she stared at her clock, which showed 7 AM. Realizing she's been sleeping on her desk after she finished her dream entry. Luca sat up properly and gazed at the calendar. It was June 19th, the day after the actual day Matthias died in a car crash, the day when Luca found out her idiot _boyfriend's _death. Luca sighed as she went down stairs, only to find Tiina awake making breakfast.

"God morgen Tina..." Luca greeted as she sat in the dining room's chair.

"A-Ah! Good morning to you too Luca!" Tiina surprised at the Norwegian popping in the kitchen.

Tiina was Matthias' cousin's (Berwald) girlfriend. Berwald and Tiina along Matthias, Luca, and her younger brother, Emil, had been living together after Matthias successfully made Luca his girlfriend. All of the "Nordic 5" except for Emil, were studying in Hetalia University while Emil planned to study there after he graduated from high school. After Matthias' death well... you could say the house was a lot less noisy.

"Is breakfast done yet...?" Luca asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'Pretty soon1 Um, I suggest you should change first Luca..." Tiina told Luca.

"Ok then, thanks for reminding Tii..." Luca muttered as she left briskly to her room.

Luca shut her room's door as she remembered her dream entry notebook. Luca peeked at it under her bright lamp's light. Her newest entry was still there, all the same, but then there was this familiar chicken writing under it.

'I'm still there for you c: Meet me soon!' it was clear to Luca that it was in Matthias' handwriting.

Luca let out a tiny smirk.

"Idiot she thought.

Without hesitating, Luca slipped in a simple hoodie and sweatpants as she told Tiina that she was out on a walk. Sure, it would've been a crazy thing to do, but Luca's belief in spirits, trolls, and fairies was even worse. Also, Luca just had _that _feeling that Matthias was just at THAT place. Luca ra in the dark forest, with a few twists and turns, she arrived at the only place where the sun shines in the vast forest. Along with a small pond, it gave a calm feeling. This was Luca's and matthias' secret place after all, they both found it together.

"Matthias..." Luca spoke loudly, "I know you're here..."

A rustle of leaves echoed in the forest then there was Matthias, walking out with a smug grin, his body as transparent as water.

"I knew your insane belief in fae and trolls helped!" Matthias smiled his 1000-watt smile.

"Shut up..." Luca muttered, "where were you all the time..."

Matthias frowned then murmured, "Luca... didn't you know I've been trying to revive into a ghost just for the sake of talking to you for only one time as a ghost? Ghosts have only one chance to talk to their loved ones..."

Luca blinked with both surprise and tears. This was the only time that she gets to talk to Matthias and yet she's been through all the pain to earn this? Luca cried miserably as she failed to hide it. Matthias floated next to Luca.

"Shh... it's ok Luca, I'm still here for you remember the promise? I know you've been through those crap-ton of worthless nightmares and now you get this," Matthias gave himself a mental smack-in-the-head, "besides you don't need to break your fingers by writing it down! You could just tell me!"

Luca wiped her tears, "Idiot..." she gave a small smile then stayed in the forest all day to talk to Matthias. Luca didn't care if she wasn't home in time. She just needed another chat with the annoying Dane again.

And after that day, Luca was never haunted by her nightmares. She knew Matthias was always there for her.

And he'll always be.

* * *

**Random AN: DAAANNNNNGG I stink at songfics so badly.**


End file.
